youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doodledoug3212
STOP TROLLING ME AND RUINING THE PAGES! Dude will you stop trolling me and please STOP spamming Yoshi love pictures all over the page and ruining Shy Guy. You ARE ruining 2 pages. You don't need to add 9000 hate categories or 9000 love images! You're saying this is a lie when it ISN'T! To Doodledoug3212: Ignore Shit Norris, he just wants to make life hard for people He is a cock-sucker who says "Eh?" all the time, plus you joined this wiki way before me, Youre NOT like Samus Aranator, ok? look I dont like Yoshi.. but that doesnt mean Yoshi-fans should get shunned.. cheer up Alright, fine, I'm sorry I yelled at you, even though you hat Yoshi, I guess it's okay. Besides, we all have our own opinion, so I was wrong to yell at you and threaten to block you.--User:Doodledoug3212 13:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Nah Thats ok, I can understand that.. ever since Samus Aranator joined people now want to ruin Yoshi... Im gonna go talk to some of the users about stopping the Yoshi Hate, ok? (Its Shit Norris who started leaving the yoshi-hating mark on people) -- MorshuandUshrom. 21:05. CHRISTMAS!!!! Excuse me but how does one put links on Wiki pages? You just put brackets in between an article name like this: [[]]--User:Doodledoug3212 20:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) two different trolls I fixed your luigilook page since luigilook and the banana bread spammer are two different people. this is the banana bread spammer http://www.youtube.com/user/TheGreatBratKing New Pages It's great that You want to make pages for everyone, but please spend a little more time with them and fill them out. Nobody likes a page with only one sentance. AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to copy The "josealberto" Guy to show him how annoying he is. --Billy Kraus 10:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Admins We need a new admin, and since Southparklover is showing no sign of coming back, who should the new admin should be? AwesomeSeaCucumber 10:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe MorshuandUhsrom should be the new admin.--Billy Kraus 10:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is where one of us can adopt the wiki. I personally don't think MorshuandUshrom will make a good admin, especially not after he stole someone's artwork without permission. I think I would make a good admin because my top priority would be removing all boring/irrelevant articles and block all vandalizers and spammers (or brats as You call them). If You think You can be a good admin, please tell me and tell me why. Desu! 07:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, since nobody seems to object, I guess I'll go requst adminship to the staff. Desu 05:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I need You to respond this time. The staff is now considering my request, but they can't make a decision without your approval. If You think I can be a good admin or not, please say so now. Desu 04:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Links The Link article is for the CD-I version, since You like the game version so much, You'll have to make a different Link article. Remember, this is a Youtube Poop wiki. Desu 16:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Charportals As You can see, I made CharPortals on the home page that look a bit less than perfect. The problem with them is that most of them fit the boxes poorly and I am hoping that You have the technology to skew the images properly and make them all fit like the Konata picture. Desu! 06:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, JACKASS! WHOEVER IS IMPERSONATING MY MOTHER, FUCK OFF! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, YOU'RE JUST A COCK-SUCKING FAGGOT WHO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES TROLLING THIS SITE!--Billy Kraus 19:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yoshi: Yay my new boss!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyborg: Kill him!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Banjo: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DJ 2: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario: YOU deserve a great cheer. I have a Theory... I think that the guy trolling you is The same person as The Bride King, dude. My thought exactly. Desu! 04:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I. M. Meen: now renam them and block them. I. M Meen: here's an adress: 6619 Cloud Swept ln. Before you go there, take a knife with you when you get there, KILL HIM!!! (laughing) A little Warning Hello, It has been noticed that you have been persistent at vandalizing the wiki. As a result, you have been blocked from editing for 2 weeks. If after you come back, you continue to vandalize, you will be blocked longer, or even permanently. Please consider this your only warning. Thank You! Techie2013 23:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Bride King: I forgive you. I understand you want to restore Wiki. I acepted your apology. Shuford, Willliam 15:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) There's Trouble Brewing.. Hey, It's RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald. I've been scouting around, and some crunchy retard has been deleating categories (Fucking Awesome People, Retarded Characters, etc.) and it's making me pissed! He also shrank down Boober Fraggle's and Cinamon's categories to 5 insed of a billion! We need to find this brat and block him so he won't harm the wiki anymore! BTW he's the guy that blocked you above. RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald 4:00 June 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ You are unblocked. Hello there im AwesomeSponge ive been cleaning this wiki,but guess what AwesomeSeaCucumber unblocked you, so heres the link to my user page:User:AwesomeSponge Good to see you alive, Doodledoug! I've been wondering where you were. I've made my own wiki if you wanna check it out. See ya there!RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald 00:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MMY GOD I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU COCK SUCKING SUCK YOU KOAL ASS LOVER WEN U WER BANNED NOTHING OF VALUE WAS LOST TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO REST IN HELL So...You have returned... ...My prey...The time has come. I have been waiting for this moment ever since we both perished. As you may or may not notice, I have evolved in these past two years. Until next time. We will crush you, Billy... Once and for all! Desu! 10:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1--Billy Kraus (talk) 16:28, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Mavis Beacon The category you keep adding there is not allowed, please stop. ColonelFail (talk) 20:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC)